Talk:Numbuh 3
Personality Is Numbuh 3 a ditz? Hardworker2932 (talk) 14:21, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Her Age It says she's the youngest, when it's actually Numbuh 4... :/ 21:59, February 15, 2010 (UTC) A nice death I've seen Kuki as grim reaper on youtube. In which operation was that? It was not an episode but a Billy and Mandy movie called "Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure".--Intrudgero98 20:06, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Info Ok, I noticed that someone put in the trivia section that when Numbuh 3 told people to be quiet she had the coolest Korean word EVER!!! is called Techora. There is no evidence of that, anyway until somebody gives evidence, I'm taking that off. And PS: We REALLY need to site our sources on this page. Information Ok, I noticed that someone is putting in that Numbuh 3 wears a dress in the appearance section. She wears a shirt, not a dress. So please stop putting that in. : Ok seriously, please stop joking around by saying Numbuh 3 wears a dress. There is no evidence that she does wear a dress. So can you please stop putting that in.--Numbuhthreefan 04:36, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :: Seriously, someone is joking around and saying Numbuh 3 wears a dress. en-less someone can find proof of this, I'm taking the word dress off. ::: OK SERIOUSLY, stop joking around and saying Numbuh 3 is 12 years old and wearing a dress. So you have to find evidence of this or stop putting that in, or I will just have to report that. what's going on? Who keeps doing all this lousy lying and gossip on this page? I had to fix them all up!---Godzilla101. Not in love with another boy in L.O.V.E? Hold on ! It says, "In Operation: L.O.V.E., it is shown that she has a crush on a boy, and putted a star musical to impress him." I just watched it and there's no evidence of this in the musical! Does it say this in another episode? Anyway, for now, just to let people know, until someone gives evidence, I'm taking it off. Mushi is NOT Kuki's mom! Ok, I don't know who keeps changing the info, but there's no evidence to suggest that Mushi Sanban is Kuki's mother, so whoever is changing it, please stop or show evidence of this, or I will report you. IKR? Because Mushi is Kuki's sister. Kuki is NOT 12 years old Please stop changing her age to 12 at the top of the page. Ok, please stop changing Numbuh 3's age to 12 at the top of her page, or I will have to report that. Automated transfer of Problem Report #22543 The following message was left by Schoi via Problem Report #22543 on 2009-05-27 03:43:21 UTC Someone keeps messing around and saying that Mushi is Kuki's mother, though she is her sister. I would highly recommend that someone make a "References" section, like in Wikipedia, where people may cite their sources, using episodes and links that have been uploaded onto YouTube. Hello I would suggest removing the information on Numbuh 298 because this is Kuki Sanban's article. Superjustinbros. 15:41, September 5, 2009 (UTC) No offense, but... Can we please take down the snap of her covering herself with her hair? That's distasteful, and whoever put it up should be ashamed of themselves. Especially with what they wrote. Don't be disgusting; people come here for information. Not to hear about you wanting to see her naked. Fairly 01:11, September 24, 2009 (UTC) her relationships shouldn't we have a section for her relationships?? i mean, abby has one and she kind of has bigger relationships than her. Numbuh 3's shirt I was led to believe her shirt was meant to resemble a Japanese kimono... is this in my head or what? ❤ὶⒸⓐⓣ❤Yo!♪ ❣ 19:57, August 24, 2010 (UTC) A kimono looks very diffrent and I believe she just wears a too big pullover,maybe cause it's cold inside her house?...(Once there was an episode about Kuki who was freezing since her father turned the thermostate on low)...Albeit I do have to say that the sleeves are in ratio too long for a normal pullover...Rainbow April (talk) 10:52, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Worth noting? Is it worth noting that Kuki has the same voice as Amy Rodriguez from Futurama? Because Lauren Tom voiced both characters. Arthurengine 06:58, May 28, 2014 (UTC) That would actually be considered as trivia. '~ numbuhthree ' 04:33, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Beetles surname Curious why this is listed. Is there a time travel episode which confirms she marries Numbuh 4 or something? talk2ty 00:41, June 11, 2016 (UTC) It’s revealed that they marry each other in Operation INTERVIEWS Fangirl2016 (talk) 01:29, December 8, 2018 (UTC)